A New Life For All of Them
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: Karleigh's life is turned upside down after her mother dies and she has to lead a totaly new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just another one of my dandy ideas I had floating around in my head and I finally worked everything out and it's now posted. So read, enjoy, and review.**

Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming" Karleigh said

"Oh you're welcome dear, we're sorry again for you're loss" Mrs. Whitmore said as she and her husband left. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything"

"Thank you Mrs. Whitmore" Karleigh again said and closed the door behind the Whitmore's and walked over to the couch and sat down. The Whitmore's were the last of the people to leave and now Karleigh was all alone in the huge house she'd called home for so long would now no longer be hers.

Karleigh had always taken pride in her huge estate. It is one of the biggest in town after all. They had maids, butlers, gardeners, chiefs, and people doing just about everything else in that house. Karleigh grew up with this and doesn't know any other way of living. Now she may have to move.

"Ms. Karleigh are you ok?" Yolanda asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Yolanda was one of the many maids at the Collins estate, one that Karleigh had grown quite close to. Yolanda was the only maid who worked at the Collins estate for over a month. Yolanda has been there since Karleigh can remember maybe even before she was born. Yolanda was the maid that would come and wake Karleigh up every morning for school, drawing her baths, bringing her clothes, tidying her room, and any and everything else Karleigh wanted. Yolanda was almost like a mother to Karleigh. When Karleigh was a little girl Yolanda used to read her stories before she went to bed and her parents came to tuck her in. Even with all the money and staff the Collins had they were still a close family. The bond between Karleigh and her mother only became stronger a year ago when her father died. He had been in a fatal car accident. Karleigh was devastated and now that her mother has died of cancer she doesn't know what to do with herself. There will be no more Yolanda, no more going to the country club with her parents, no more having the chiefs whipping Karleigh up a snack after school, but most of all no more big house. Sure Karleigh doesn't know who's going to be taking care of her now but one thing's for sure she'll never have this house again. She may not even be staying in this town or even state anymore. But she'll just have to wait until tomorrow when the social workers inform her of where she'll be living now.

"Yeah now that the funerals over I think I'll be ok" Karleigh answered even though they both knew she was lying.

"Alright Ms. Karleigh do you need anything?" Yolanda asked

"No thanks Yolanda I think I'm gonna go to bed now" Karleigh said getting up and walking over to the stair and up to her room.

Once in her room she took off the black clothes that she had worn to her mother's funeral and tossed them aside. That would be the only time she ever wore them. Like a lot of the clothes her parents had bought for her she had only wore them once. There is not one piece of clothing in her closet she has worn before actually. But she knew that was all going to change tomorrow. Not only would she have to wear her outfits twice but even more after that. She dreaded that happening. She dreaded everything that was about to happen in the next 24 hours. But most of all she hoped that she wouldn't have to move to far away or to the poor part if town. Karleigh grabbed a night gown and pulled it over her head and onto her body before walking over to the bed. She had never turned her own bed down in her 15 and a half years of life. She again had the feeling she'd be doing that more often now.

Karleigh laid in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't she felt so alone in that big house now that both of her parents were gone. Maybe she was alone in this huge house. No, Yolanda wouldn't leave her there alone would she? After a while of just lying there Karleigh got out of bed and walked to the library. Once there she found the photo albums that her mother had put together. She flipped through all of them and it was as if she were reliving her entire life. Karleigh sat there flipping through those book for hours until finally she fell asleep in one of the very big and very comfortable chairs in the library.

"Ms. Karleigh, Ms. Karleigh wake up" Yolanda said waking Karleigh up who she found asleep in the library. "Come on Ms. Karleigh you have to get ready"

Karleigh opened her eyes and stretched. "Ms. Karleigh what were you doing asleep in the library?"

"I was looking through the old photo albums that mom put together" Karleigh said standing up. Yolanda smiled at her and said.

"I've already drawn your bath and you have clothes in your room Ms. Karleigh. Now you best hurry up and get ready because we'll have to leave soon" Karleigh stood up and gave Yolanda a hug.

"Thanks Yolanda" She said before retreating to her bathroom to clean up and get ready. Karleigh and Yolanda both know that Yolanda didn't have to draw her bath and get her clothes ready. Yolanda didn't even have to sick around for the funeral, but she did anyway. None of the other staff members stayed after Mrs. Collins died but Yolanda stayed with Karleigh through it all and today would most likely be the last time they saw ever saw each other ever again. Yolanda for once didn't have on a uniform but a nice dress to take Karleigh to meet with the social workers. While Karleigh was getting ready Yolanda fixed some breakfast for the both of them.

Karleigh emerged into the dining room fully dressed and ready. She had on a pink skirt that fell down to her knees and a white blouse, with a pink head band that matched her skirt holding back her long black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled a little more today than they had in the past week but not like they used to. Not like before Mrs. Collins died. Even then they didn't sparkle like they used to. Ever since her father died her eyes hadn't sparkled like they used to, and not that her mom's gone the sparkle even less than that. Yolanda smiled at her again and she sat for them to eat. In the near sixteen years that Karleigh has know Yolanda they have not once had a meal together, but Yolanda figured that Karleigh wouldn't want to eat alone, that is if she ate at all. She hadn't eaten much since her mother's passing and Yolanda knew that if she said something Karleigh would eat but she never did. After finishing their breakfast Yolanda cleaned everything up and they headed over to meet the social security people.

"You must be Karleigh Collins" a lady said as she held out her hand for Karleigh to shake. "I'm Mrs. Brown"

"Hello Mrs. Brown" Karleigh said shaking her hand.

"Karleigh I'm so sorry for you loss" Mrs. Brown said as she sat down at her desk and Karleigh in a chair on the other side.

"Thank you" Karleigh said barely about a whisper.

"Now I have some news that may come as a bit of a shock to you" Mrs. Brown said her happy voice becoming more serious.

"Alright" Karleigh said

"Well Karleigh I'm not sure if your parents told you this or not but you were adopted when you were about six months old" Mrs. Brown said and Karleigh's eyes widened in shock.

"Adopted?" She said

"Yes dear adopted"

"Well what happened to my real parents?" Karleigh said now even more disorientated.

"That's just it dear nothing" Mrs. Brown started "Well we don't know about your father but your mother put you up for adoption after you were born." Karleigh didn't know what to say. Her mother wasn't her mother after all, and her father not her father. Is this some joke? Some cruel evil joke? How could her parents, the people who raised her, who she's grown up with, who have been there for her, who have taught her everything and given her everything, not be her parents. How could someone give up their own child just like that?

"Why didn't I know about this?" Karleigh asked

"I guess your parents didn't want to tell you" Mrs. Brown said

"Well what about my mother? Is she still alive?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to tell you dear. We have contacted your mother and she wants you to be put under her care" Mrs. Brown said. That hit Karleigh hard. How could she want her now? Why now and not when she was born? Karleigh thought about these things for a moment until Mrs. Brown broke her train of thought.

"Karleigh your mother lives here in Tulsa" Mrs. Brown said which made Karleigh quickly look up from the floor where she had been staring at her shoes thinking about all of the information that had just been piled on her.

"Here in Tulsa?"

"Yes we told her that you would be arriving at her home at around four o'clock this evening" Mrs. Brown said. "I can take you back to your house so you can get some of your things now or we could call your mother and tell her that you will be arriving early"

"I think I'll get my stuff and see the house one last time before I go" Karleigh said and Karleigh got up to leave.

"Karleigh I'll be over at your house to pick you up at three thirty alright?" Mrs. Brown asked. Karleigh nodded and walked back out to the car and she and Yolanda drove back to the Collins estate. Karleigh told Yolanda everything. When they got back Yolanda helped Karleigh pack and bring all the stuff down stairs so it would be ready when Mrs. Brown arrived. After that Yolanda fixed some lunch while Karleigh gathered a few more things and looked around the house one last time. Shortly after they ate Mrs. Brown arrived and the three of they loaded Karleigh's things into Mrs. Brown's car. Yolanda volunteered to drive Karleigh's car to her new home. Karleigh's parents had bought her a Mustang for her 15th birthday even though she doesn't have a license. The three of them made the trip to Karleigh's new home. Mrs. Brown offered to drive Yolanda home after they were done here but Yolanda said she'd walk since her home wasn't that far from there. That meant the Karleigh is now in greaser territory. Yolanda gave Karleigh a hug before she left and wished her the best.

Mrs. Brown and Karleigh made their way up to the door and knocked. They waited there for what felt like forever, at least to Karleigh before the door opened reveling Karleigh's new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright everyone here's the next chapter. It's all in Karleigh's POV this time and yes there will be characters from The Outsiders in this one. **

Chapter 2

My heart was pounding as we stood on the porch of my new 'home'. I still couldn't believe that I was adopted. I don't understand how somebody could give up their child and all of a sudden now want to be apart of their lives. I don't even remember my 'mother'. Mrs. Brown knock three times and we waited for what seemed like twenty minutes before the door opened.

"Hello" Mrs. Brown said to the lady who opened the door. She looked confused as to who we were. "I'm Mrs. Brown we spoke on the phone"

"Mrs. Brown oh please come in" She said. Was this lady my real mom? She couldn't be. She had on jeans with a whole were one of the knees should be, a baggy T-shirt on, and a cigarette in one hand. I don't know if she saw me or not cause she didn't really acknowledge me until Mrs. Brown stepped in the house and I followed.

"Karleigh?" She said and looked me up and down. "Oh my you're all grown up aren't you?" She said ushering me into the house.

"Now we have all of Karleigh's stuff outside, I think that maybe we should bring that in and you could show her to her new room." Mrs. Brown said desperately trying to make conversation.

"Oh yeah we should do that" She said stubbing her cigarette butt in an ashtray that was on the coffee table. We all went outside to Mrs. Brown's car and started unloading the boxes. We only set them right inside the door and didn't bring them to my room. After unloading my things Mrs. Brown left and my 'mother', who's name I learned is Barbra, showed me to my room. We walked up the stairs and to the second door. She opened to door to revile a room that was painted pink (which didn't bother me) and had two twin sized beds. Twin size, I've never in my life had a twin sized bed. Wait a minute two beds, would I be sharing a room with someone?

"This is your room. I hope you don't mind sharing with your sister Angela." She said

"Sister?" I asked "I have a sister?"

"Oh yes dear" she said. What is it with people and calling me 'dear' today? "And two brothers"

A sister and two brothers? How could she give me up and have three other children? Am I the oldest? I must be she wouldn't have three children and give her youngest up would she? "They should be home in a bit for dinner"

"Alright" was all I could think to say. We brought my things upstairs and I put them away. I got half of the closet, which my things could have taken up the whole thing and then some, and half of the drawers in the dresser. I sat on the bed after putting my stuff away and thought about everything that happened today. I found out that I was adopted, my 'mother' wants me under her care, I pack up all my stuff, move from my home into hers, find out I have three siblings, find out I'll have to go to public school (I didn't mention that did I? Well I will no longer be attending the private school which I have attended my whole life and will have to go to a public school), and I now live in the greaser part, the poor part of town. This is a total life style change, big time. Oh and did I mention that I have a step-father too? Well I do his name is Jack. I haven't met him yet though he should be home for dinner.

I sat there looking over my new room and finally got into the box I put under my bed. The box I kept all of my special things in. I pulled out one of the photo albums that my mom had made and flipped through the pages like I had last night. Looking at all the pictures of us together made my eyes start watering. I was about half way through the book when I heard the door slam down stairs which snapped me out of my thoughts. I closed the book and put it away.

"Mom, we're home" I heard someone yell. I got off of my bed and walked down the stairs. There was a boy who looked to be my age and a girl who looked to be the same age seated on the couch watching TV.

"Where's your brother?" Barbra asked them.

"I dunno" they both said. No sooner than they did then did the door slam and in walked an boy who looked to be older than me.

"Hey ma" he said walking in and stopped right in front of me. "Who are you?" he asked. Now everyone was staring at me.

"Why's there a soc in our living room?" The boy said and I glared at him.

"Who's the broad?" The girl asked

"Guys this is Karleigh" Barb started

"Yeah so why is she here?" The younger boy asked.

"Well" Barbra, who wants me to call her mom but that would be to weird, started then paused "Karleigh is your sister."

"SISTER?" They all said at the same time.

"How can she be our sister?" The younger boy asked. The older boy just smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yes, Karleigh is your sister and she will be living with us now" Barb said and turned to me "Karleigh, this is your sister Angela, she's 14, your brother Timothy, who's 18, and your brother Curly who's your twin"

"Twin" we both said at the same time looking at our mother, then at each other.

"Yes twins" Barb said and then looked to Tim, Curly, and Angela "Now you three are to make Karleigh feel welcome do you understand me? She'll be starting at your school on Monday and I want you guys to make sure she makes it through her first day, am I clear?"

They all mumbled "yes" and went on with what they were doing. Tim went up to his room and I sat down in a chair in the living room. I wasn't really paying attention to what ever was on TV and I noticed neither was Angela, she was staring at me.

"So," she said and I looked at her. She seemed interested in me being there. Maybe she was glad that she now has a sister around and not just two brothers. Tim seemed like he really didn't care. And I don't know what Curly thought. He seemed shocked that he has a twin though. "Where are you from?"

"The other side of town" I said

"So you're a soc?" She said. I couldn't tell if she was angry at the fact that I'm a soc or not.

"Yes" I said

"Well not any more" she said "Ain't no Shepard a soc"

"Shepard?" I said

"Yeah Shepard, like our last name" she said like I was stupid "Your last name ain't Shepard?"

I shook my head "No my name's Karleigh Collins"

"Collins?"

"Yes Collins, why?"

"Like the socs who have one of the biggest houses in town?" she asked

"I suppose so" I said

"Wow" she said "So did you have like a maid?" she asked and I chuckled

"No we had about a dozen maids, a whole kitchen staff, a hand full of gardeners, butlers, and a person to do just about everything" I said and her jaw dropped.

"Man, that's a lot of people" she said

"Yeah, my mother went through about thirty maids per month. She could never find the right one. Except for Yolanda. She was the only one who has stayed longer that a week or two. Yolanda's been there my whole life" Angela was shocked at this. She seemed fascinated with all of this.

"So that's your car in the drive way right?" she said

"Yeah I got it for my birthday" I told her

"But you're not even 16 yet" she said

"I got it a year early" I said. Angela and I talked up until dinner. Mostly we talked about all the things that I had with my parents and stuff like that. She was shocked that I have never worn the same outfit twice. Tim and Curly really showed no interest in me being there, but Angela didn't seem to mind. For now at least. Jack, well he didn't really pay me much mind. He didn't really pay any of us much mind really. Mostly he just talked to Barb.

After dinner Angela and I went back up to my room, or our room and she looked at all of my clothes. I don't think she could believe that, one I wore the stuff and two that I could afford it. All of her clothes were mostly really short skirts, jeans, T-shirts, and other tight shirts. I pulled out my photo album to show her my parents and what my house looked like when I heard a loud _crash_.

"What was that?" I asked

"Huh?"

"That loud crash?" I said "Didn't you hear it?"

"Oh mom and Jack must be fighting again, no biggie happens all the time. You might want to stay up here or get out of the house though" She told me and went back to looking at my photo album. I didn't understand it. My parents never fought. And they certainly didn't through things. I could hear shouting and glasses being thrown. Angela just seemed to block it out. But for some reason I couldn't I kept listening to what they were arguing about. At dinner they seemed just fine. Could I be the reason they're fighting? Could it be me coming here? Did they not have enough money to support everyone? Angela said this happens all the time though so I shouldn't worry right? I was lost in thought when the door swung open.

"Angel, I'd stay far away from them if I was you. It's a real big one today. One of the biggest in a while" Curly said. Angle just shrugged

"Where you goin'?" She asked "You and Tim goin' to meet the gang?" I was shocked when she said gang. These kids were in a gang?

"I guess, Dally came over with Buck's T-bird so we're goin' with him" Curly said. Angel nodded.

"Ok" She said. I could again hear the fighting downstairs now that Angela and Curly stopped talking. Curly closed the door and went on with his business. Angela and I stayed in our room for the rest of the night. I don't know if it was because there was nothing better to do or if it was because we were scared to go downstairs and into the literal war zone. I personally was scared to death to go down there and I think that Angela was too but she'd never show it. She reminds me of Tim. Tim never shows any emotion or feeling on his face. Curly tries to be like Tim but he isn't and Angela is like a younger girl version of Tim. They're all Shepards. They're tough hoods who don't care about anything.

I never would have, and I still don't fully, believe that I'm related to them. Everybody knows about Tim Shepard. He's the head of a gang, been in jail more times than anyone can count and is a tough hood. Everyone in Tulsa's heard of him. And pretty soon, I'm sure, everyone will have heard of Angela Shepard, her name will be as well know as her brother's too.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? There aren't really that many stories about the Shepard kids out there so I thought that I'd go for it and see what happened. So tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Karleigh, Karleigh wake up." Someone said shaking me. I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes Yolanda, please." I said

"Who's Yolanda?" The person said sitting down on my bed I sat up quickly, my heart racing. I totally forgot I wasn't at home any more and I was here with the Shepards. "Whoa Karleigh are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah Angela I'm ok." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good." She said standing up "Breakfast is almost ready down stairs. Mom decided to make breakfast today."

"Alright." I said and she got off of my bed and walked to the door.

"Oh and mom said that you start school today. She enrolled you the other day and today's your first day or soemthin' like that." Angela said and walked out the door.

It took a minute for all that information to register. Today was my first day at public school! Already! Oh my God!

I scrambled out of my bed nearly falling out and stood up. I walked over to my closet and dug through looking for something to wear. Yolanda told me that public schools let you wear your regular clothes, so now I have to figure out a whole outfit!

I dug through my closet and finally settled on a gray skirt with a light pink shirt and my mom's pearl necklace. I took a shower and got ready after finding my perfect outfit and then headed downstairs. Tim, Curly, and Angela were sitting at the table eating breakfast and actually looked like a normal family. Barb was rinsing her plate in the sink and Jack was no where to be found.

No one said a word when I walked down the stairs, they probably didn't notice me, so I spoke up. "Good morning" I said walking into the kitchen.

They all looked at me and were silent. Curly even dropped his fork. Barbra finally spoke up "Good morning Karleigh."

I smiled at her and grabbed a cup of coffee and piece of toast. My 'siblings' went back to eating and I heard Curly mumbling something that sounded like "Look at her! She can't be related to us! She's a socs for God's sake!"

I ignored him and finished off my breakfast and placed my cup in the sink. "I'm headin' out now." I said walking towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Curly asked probably just to give me a hard time.

"School." I said walking out the door.

"School doesn't start for 45 minutes." He said like I was stupid

"Well I like to actually be on time to school, unlike some who could care less." I said and walked out the door. I heard grumbles from the other side of the door but kept walking. I could tell Curly was having the hardest time thinking of me as his 'sister'. I don't blame him but he doesn't have to act so annoyed by it. I'm the one who's mother just died and found out that I was adopted and my mother, two brothers, and sister were living on the other side of town! If anyone should have a problem is should be me!

I thought about my new life on my walk to school. I saw a few people walking towards the school, all greasers of course but then again we are on the North side. I got to the high school a few minutes later and made my way to the office.

"Excuse me" I said a a tired looking secretary looked up

"May I help you?" She asked

"Yes, I'm new to this school and I'm suppose to be starting today. My name is Karleigh Collins." I said

She looked down on her desk and rumaged through some papers. "Karleigh Collins." She said pulling out a sheet of paper and then looking back up at me. "Here you go dear, these are your classes," she said and found another piece of paper "And this has your locker number and combonation on it." She said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem deary." She said and I took my things and walked out of the office. I looked over my classes and decided to find my locker. I wandered around for a little bit before I finally found it. I put in the combonation and the locker didn't open. I tried a few more times and finally figured out that you have to turn it a little past the last number for it to open.

I put my bag in my locker and pulled out my binder. Kids were starting to fill the hallways and classes were about to start. I shut my locker and looked down at my schedule, first hour is Math, room 116, with Mrs. Brown.

I had no clue where I was. I looked around at the room numbers and tried to find room 116. The bell had rang and everyone was making their way to their classes. I made my way through the mass of people and found my class.

I walked in the room and everything fell silent and everyone's eyes laid on me. "Karleigh?" I looked over and a woman, who I assume is the teacher, said.

"Yes." I replied; she smiled

"I'm Mrs. Brown." She said then looked around the room "You can take a seat right over there." She told me pointing to a spot where there were two empty seats.

"Alright" I said and took my things and sat down in the next to last seat in the next to last row.

You could see all the different groups of people. All of them talking and laughing. I looked at the people around me. They were all greasers. I sighed and busied myself for the rest of home room.

Soon the bell rang and it was first hour. Everyone moved the desks back to how they're suppose to be and the chit chat quieted down a little bit.

"Alright, alright quiet down everyone." Mrs. Brown said. Everyone stopped talking and we all heard the door open and close.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Shepard." Mrs. Brown said and my head shot up. Curly? In my class? God help me.

"Hey no problem Mrs. B." He said and Mrs. Brown shook her head.

"Go sit down Curly." She said waving her hand towards the desks. Curly actually listened and walked towards the desks. I wondered where he sat then I realized the only empty seat in the room was the one next to me. Sure enough that was his seat.

He sat down and put his feet up on his desk, then looked over to where I was sitting and looked away. He didn't notice me? Or was he just ignoring me? Then he quickly looked over to where I was. "Karleigh!?" He said suprised and fell back out of his seat causing a loud _THUD_!

Everyone looked over and started laughing. Even I cracked a smile. You have to admit it was pretty funny. "Alright, alright settle down." Mrs. Brown said as Curly got up off of the ground and sat back in his seat. "Maybe if you feet were on the ground where they're suppose to be you wouldn't have fallen out of your seat." Mrs. Brown said and turned around and went on with the lesson.

I tried to pay attention but _someone_ kept throwing pieces of paper at me. I looked over at him and whispered yelled "What!?"

He leaned over towards me "What are you doing here?" He said

"I go to school here." I replied and looked back at what Mrs. Brown was writing on the board.

I could see Curly glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. "I know that, but how'd you end up in _this_ class?"

"I don't know." I said "I didn't choose to be here. In fact if I had my way I'd be back at my old school."

"What public school isn't good enough for you princess?" He said

I turned and glared at him. "Shut up Curly."

"Why? What's a matter? Am I making you mad?" He asked enjoying taunting me.

"I mean it Curly knock it off." I said looking straight forward, trying to ignor him.

"Is there a problem back there Mr. Shepard?" Mrs. Brown said and again the whole class looked back at him.

"No problems here Mrs. B." Curly told her then glared at me once she turned her back. For the rest of the class he did stupid little things just to annoy me and I was relieved once class was over.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I didn't see Curly except for in the halls or at lunch. As a matter of fact I didn't see him at all after lunch. He probably skipped, wouldn't suprise me if he did. I would be even more suprised if he didn't. 

I didn't really want to walk to my new 'home' alone. I really didn't want to walk around on that side of town at all, but unfortunatally I had to. I walked down the steps of the school. Kids were everywhere walking and talking with friends. I saw a few cheerleaders walking together. Tryouts for cheerleading are on Friday. I was thinking about trying out, I think it might be fun. I probably won't end up trying out though, but it would be funny to see the look on Curly's face when he found out.

"Hey socie where ya goin'?" I heard someone say as I kept walked down the side walk towards my 'house' "What your to good to talk to us greasers? Huh?"

I turned around and saw four boys, greaser boys, just standing there. "Oh look boys she had decided to grace us with her presence." The same boy said and they all laughed

"Aren't you goin' the wrong way? You're headed towards the North Side of town, way out of you territory."

_Great_ I thought as another boy walked over to the group. He took his place next to who ever it was that was doing all the talking, clearly ready to take part in this. I looked over at him and our eyes locked. The smirk on his face vanished as one crept onto mine.

The guys all looked at him. "You know her?"

"Dude, tell me you don't know this broad." He stayed silent.

"You do know her!" One shouted, and they looked semi ammused with this.

"How do you know the chick?"

"Yeah tell us." They all pushed him, he stayed silent just staring at me.

"Go on tell 'em." I urged and they all looked at me for a second. "Come on Curly spit it out."

He didn't say a word and I couldn't help but smirk "That's what I thought." I said and continued my walk home.

* * *

_Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated is like forever. But I finally made myself sit down and actually write it and well this is what I came up with. So review! And I'll try and update ASAP._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note- Please, please, please don't kill me for not updating. I'm going to really try and update this more often. I promise. And I think that I'm going to continue this story in third person. So on we go with the long over due update :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Karleigh walked into the house and went straight up to her room. She dropped her bag and flopped down on her bed. She sighed. How could she go from sleeping in a huge house in a king sized bed to a house that was about as big as her parents bedroom in a twin sized bed? It just wasn't right. She felt like she was being punished! She never would have thought she'd be living in a house with a bunch of hoodlums.

Karleigh wished she could just close her eyes and everything would go back to normal. She would come home from school and her parents would be sitting at the table drinking tea. Karleigh would change out of her uniform and join them. Then Yolanda would bring out some cookies. She wanted to go back and have fancy dinners with her parents cooked by their private chefs. She wanted to take a bath in her huge tub and just soak. But no, instead she comes home to an empty house, Barb doesn't even cook dinner every night, and there's one bathroom for everyone to share.

_Maybe I could get a place of my own_, She thought. Sure it was all in a trust fund and she wouldn't be able to touch even a part of it until she was 18 years old. _But I could work something out with the bank. I'd only use money to pay for the place and food. I can take care of myself. _She sighed. Who was she kidding? She couldn't take car of herself. She didn't even run her own bath when she lived with her parents! That would never work.

Suddenly another idea hit her. She could live with Yolanda! She was like a mother to her anyway, more than Barbra anyway. And Yolanda loved her! She has been taking care of Karleigh since she was a baby! Karleigh was sure that she could find a way so that Yolanda could still get her pay for taking care of her, or something like that. But Yolanda's kids would probably hate her. After all she was the reason that their mother was never home to take care of them. She was off taking care of the spoiled rich girl.

Karleigh groaned. She had to think of something! She couldn't take it here anymore! Karleigh stood up and walked down stairs. She hadn't ate much at lunch and figured she'd get a snack. She walked into the kitchen only to find Tim. His head buried in the fridge most likely looking for food.

Tim closed the fridge a minute later, a beer in his hand. He didn't know Karleigh was standing there and was shocked to see her. "Hey kid." He said as he opened his beer.

Karleigh was surprised Tim had spoken to her. He hadn't said a word to her since she got here. "Hey Tim." She said plainly. It was exactly how he'd said 'Hey kid.' to her. She knew that none of her 'siblings' liked her and was about to give up on them all together.

"How ya holdin' up?" Again Karleigh wasn't expecting him to say anything to her. But there was no real concern in his voice, it was almost like he felt obligated to say it.

"Well I'm living in a run down house on the North side of town with a 'family' that could careless about anything but themselves. How do you think I'm doin'." She spat. She was angry that none of them even wanted to make an effort to be nice to her or even get to know her. Angela was the only one who had spent time with her and she was just a kid.

She couldn't read the expression on Tim's face. It was blank and unreadable; the same look he always had. But she saw anger in his eyes. Karleigh knew she had probably hurt him, but he had hurt her. He didn't even acknowledge her, and Curly hated her. She didn't even know why. She hadn't done anything to him, he doesn't even know her.

Tim was about to say something but was cut off. "Hey Tim." Curly walked in the back door and glared at her.

Curly was about to go off on her but Tim cut him off. "You got a smoke Curly."

"Yeah." Curly said still glaring at Karleigh. He pulled a cigarette out of his pack and handed it to Tim. Tim took it and stuck it behind his ear.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Tim asked him, Curly took his glare off of Karleigh and look at his big brother.

"_She_ was trying to embarrass me in front of my boys." Curly said and threw another quick glare at her.

"Really?" Tim asked. Karleigh knew by his tone that he didn't really believe Curly. But Curly was to heated to notice.

"Yeah."

"What did she do?" Tim asked.

"Well," Curly started. She really hadn't done anything. His friends made all the inferences and she just stood there. "Well I walked over to my boys and they were messin' with her and I didn't say nothing and they were all like 'You know her?' and she was like 'Yeah Curly tell 'em how you know me.' all preppy like and then skipped off."

Tim tried not to laugh. Even Curly thought it sounded ridiculous, but you had to be there to understand it. "Wow, Curly. She's really out to destroy your rep."

Karleigh laughed. Not just at what Tim had said but at what both of them said. Curly glared even more at her. "What are you laughin' at!" He demanded

"You just stood there and said nothing? You should have seen the look on your face! You looked like you saw a ghost!" Karleigh laughed "I skipped off? I walked off and left you with your precious friends that were giving you a hard time."

Tim chuckled under his breath. Curly balled his hands into fists and glared at her more before tinning and stalking off back out the door. Tim turned around and gave her a look. Not a mean look, or a nice look but it made her kind of felt bad for what she said earlier. She knew that he loved his family. And in a way he'd just stuck up for her. Hadn't he? But maybe that's how it always was with Curly. Curly didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed.

She was going to apologize for what she said but didn't have time. Tim took another drink of his beer and set the half drank bottle on the counter. He walked out of the room and Karleigh turned around to see him pull on his boots and leather jacket before he walked out the door. She sighed he probably hated her even more now. She wasn't hungry anymore, far from it. All she wanted was for everything thing to go back to normal. It would be for the best and everyone would be much happier.

Karleigh went back up to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a rich snob with her fancy clothes and pearl necklace. Karleigh took the necklace off and put it away. Even with out it she still looked snobby. Maybe that's why they hated her, she was a total soc.

"They hate me because I'm a soc." Karleigh said to herself. She untied the ribbon that held up her hair and tossed it on the dresser angrily. Her long black hair fell past her shoulders. She looked a little bit like Angela with her hair down and she had the same colored eyes as Tim. She sighed impatiently and ran a hand through her hair. What does it matter that her parents were rich? She's stuck here with them now. Technically she was a greaser. So why did they hate her for wearing decent clothes? What if she had been a greaser? Would they resent her less?

God, why was she so concerned with what they thought? She was the richest person at her private school and many thought she was a snob. A few times people had even called her a bitch when she passed them in the halls. But she didn't care. She walked by with her head held high and her friends by her side. So why does she care so much now? These people are just juvenile delinquents she never cared what they thought before. Then an idea hit her and a smirk crept onto her face. She'd show them, all of them. She could be just as cool and tough as them. How hard could dressing and acting poor be?

She would need some help, though. She wouldn't be able to do this by herself. Angela was out of the question. She would want to know why she was making all these changes. Besides she was part of the reason any way. Karleigh would have to find some real greaser girls to help her. Girls that have lived on the North side their whole life. Girls that knew what they were doing. Tomorrow at school she'd find her girls. And she'd show the Shepards just how tough and cool she could be.

* * *

_A/N- What will Karleigh do? Who's help will she get doing it? Dun dun dun review and find out:)_


End file.
